


Healing Touch

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight positive touches a day huh? He thought he could do that without screwing up. But this wasn't so bad, maybe Cas wouldn't even recognize that a kiss was a little bit too positive. He probably wouldn't. Yeah, probably not. Maybe not. Damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

Now that Cas was human he was... Different. One thing stood out more then the others. The touching.  
"Now that I'm human, I need eight positive touched every day." Cas stated.  
"Uh... Is that like a sexual thing? Cause I can't help-" Dean started.  
"It means... I need contact sometimes..." Cas said quietly.  
"What, like, a pat on the shoulder, or a hand shake?" Dean questioned.  
"Yes, but it could also be... More then that." Cas admitted.  
"Ok... Well, I'll give you one right now. I just woke up, I'll shake your hand." Dean said. He stood up from his seat at the table, shaking Cas' hand. Cas shook back, still looking shy, but not as embarrassed about his idea as he had been. Seven more to go. Dean could do that.

* * *

It was later that day that Cas walked into the garage with him. Dean was working on the impala when Cas walked over to it. He didn't realize Dean was under the car though. He opened the door, looking around in the back for something, and Dean slowly slid out from under it.  
 _Damn, Cas has a nice ass. ___Dean thought.  
 _No, stop it! Thats just weird! ___He scolded himself. When Cas sat back up out of the car, his head connected with the top of the car, and he groaned in pain. Dean slid out and put a hand on his head where he had hit it.  
"You ok?" Dean asked.  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Cas stuttered. Slowly Dean changed his hand, going from rubbing Cas' head to running his fingers through his hair.  
"Oh- uh- positive touches- right?" Dean stuttered. Cas nodded and Dean pulled his hand back.  
 _Traitor. Thats what this damn hand is. A traitor. ___Dean thought angrily.  
"So- I'll- um- I'll just- go now." Dean said awkwardly.  
"Alright..." Cas said awkwardly. Dean backed out of the room quickly, bumping into the door frame as he went.

* * *

The third 'positive touch' occured as he was walking down the hall after taking a shower. It was simple this time. Cas was walking past and Dean patted his shoulder, and if he squeezed his shoulder a little bit, well, no one could prove it.  
"Thats three right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah... Three." Cas said awkwardly.  
"Ok..." Dean said, walking past Cas quickly.

* * *

This time it wasn't on purpose. Dean was watching a movie on the tiny couch, in front of a small tv, and Cas decided to watch with him. When he sat down, their arms touched. They both looked up at each other but Dean didn't comment on it.  
"Four..." Cas whispered, smiling to himself. Dean was sure he wasn't suppose to hear, so he didn't say anything. As the movie progressed Deans hand moved, and accidentally touched Cas' hand.  
 _Yep, definitely just the traitor hand. ___Dean thought. But this time Cas did start to ask about it.  
"Just- the positive touches, right? T-Thats like- four? Five?" Dean said awkwardly. Cas' mouth shut and he nodded nervously.  
"Great- yeah- good." Dean said nervously. And maybe Dean did wrap his fingers in Cas' but so what? I meant nothing.

* * *

Sam provided the sixth positive touch, coming out of his room and patting Cas on the shoulder. He was still in bad shape after the trials, but walking around was a good sign, so Dean wasn't upset that he had stolen a touch.  
"Thats six right?" Dean asked after Sam had gone back to bed.  
"Yes, right." Cas said distractedly. Dean was cooking dinner now, burgers, and he figured Cas must be too busy staring at the food on the pan to focus.  
"So, I thought, another movie tonight, get the last two positive touches done, that ok?" Dean asked.  
"Of course..." Cas said, and, did he blush? That wasn't right. It must have been a trick of the light, right?  
 _Because there's no way he blushed from me asking to give him the positive touched. ___Dean thought.

* * *

When they sat down after dinner to watch the movie, Dean made sure to let their arms touch.  
"Seven." Dean commented. Cas nodded and looked away when Dean put his fingers in Cas' and let them hold hands.  
"Is that eight? Or- part of seven?" Dean asked.  
"Seven." Cas said instantly.  
"I mean- I think it should still be seven." Cas said awkwardly.  
"But... Wait, doesn't that mean four and five were just counted as one? So we have two left?" Dean asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I guess it does." Cas said, smiling and looking away. 

* * *

When the real seven and eight occurred it was all at once.  
"Ok, so, um, I'll just, give you a hug, and thats seven." Cas said awkardly. Dean didn't fight when Cas wrapped his arms around him as soon as they were standing up. He wrapped his arms around Cas too, and slowly put his Head against Cas' shoulder. As they sat up positive touch number eight reared its ugly head. Dean couldn't even control himself. As soon as they were face to face, Cas' hand still on Deans hip from the hug, Dean charged forward and grabbed his face, kissing his as hard as he could. Cas' eyes widened but he didn't pull back. Instead he became still and didn't move. Slowly Dean pulled back and looked at the shocked expression.  
 _Damn it._ Dean thought.  
"T-Thats eight- uh- goodnight." Dean stuttered, rushing off to his room. When he got there he locked the door and leaned against it. Eight positive touches a day huh? He thought he could do that without screwing up. But this wasn't so bad, maybe Cas wouldn't even recognize that a kiss was a little bit too positive. He probably wouldn't. Yeah, probably not. Maybe not. Damn it. 

* * *

Dean spent an hour in his room tossing and turning, before giving up and going to get a beer. He wouldn't sleep sober tonight. But when he got there Cas was awake, making tea, something Dean had learned calmed his nerves.  
"Oh- I'll go." Dean said quickly.  
"Dean wait." Cas said, coming up behind him. Dean shut his eyes, waiting for the yelling, the disgust, but nothing came. Finally he opened his eyes and turned around, finding Cas looking completely unsure.  
"I..." Cas said quietly, shutting his mouth after a minute.  
"Did I scare you?" Dean asked. Cas nodded but didn't meet Deans eyes.  
"Did... Did you not like it?" Dean asked.  
"I... I was surprised... But I want to know... Why... Did you want to? Or... Was it just another touch?" Cas asked shyly. Dean paled and it took a minute to get the courage to answer.  
"I-It was a touch..." Dean lied.  
"Oh... Then... I don't want anymore touches..." Cas said sadly, starting to walk away.  
"Would it... Would it make a difference it I said I wanted to?" Dean asked. Cas stopped and turned around, nodding at Dean shyly.  
"How?" Dean asked.  
"Because... Because if you wanted to... I could hope..." Cas whispered.  
"Hope what?" Dean pressed.  
"I could hope you... Wanted to kiss me..." Cas admitted.  
"Then yes." Dean said quickly.  
"Yes what?" Cas asked, embarrassment flooding over him and making him turn away from Dean.  
"Yes... I wanted to..." Dean admitted. Cas stopped and turned around quickly, staring at Dean in surprise.  
"Then do it again... And look at me... Prove you're not lying just to make me feel less mortified." Cas challenged.  
"Why would you be so embarrassed Cas? I kissed YOU, not the other way around." Dean said, walking closer.  
"Because I just basically said I wanted you to kiss me and mean it and you've been trying to cheer me up after being human by doing everything for me, so prove it or I'm walking away!" Cas said in a rush.  
"O-Ok..." Dean said nervously, moving closer. He lifted his hand, the same one the had been a traitor the whole time, and put it on Cas' cheek. He kept his eyes open as he kissed him this time, putting his other hand on Cas' hip and pulling him closer. Slowly Cas started to respond, letting his eyes close and pushing against Dean just a little. Dean shut his eyes and licked his lip, making Cas smile and open his mouth. It was slow and lazy, both of them kissing each other all over. Cas would start to kiss over Deans freckles while Dean shut his eyes and relaxed against him. They would switch then, Dean kissing Cas' eyes, nose, and settling back on his mouth again. Finally they pulled apart, Dean leaning his forehead against Cas'.  
"You wanna come back to my room?" Dean asked.  
"Of course." Cas smiled. The tea and beer were both forgotten as they walked off, or more accurately, stumbled off, trying to kiss each other while moving. It still wasn't desperate. They laid down in bed, kissing and touching all over. The sex wasn't the best part. The best part was seeing Dean. Just seeing him. Seeing him eager to touch Cas. Seeing his eyes, and the meaning in them. The meaning that said Cas was delicate and he was afraid to touch and at the same time he was strong and in control. The meaning that said Cas was the important one, this is for Cas, but he can stop at any time. Seeing Dean come apart underneath him was the best sight. Knowing he had done that was what pushed Cas over the edge. And when they just laid together, as Dean fell asleep, he realized the touches wouldn't end now. They never had to end. And maybe that wasn't so bad. 


End file.
